Siver and Gold
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: Silver had always hated that song. First of all it reminded Silver of Gold. Secondly, it made him think of Christmas. A fic for Silver's B-Day. R@R. GoldXSilver.


**A/N This is for Silver's birthday. When I found out his birthday was on Christmas Eve, I imagined this Fic up. This is also inspired by a certain Christmas song that may or may not hint at one of my favorite Pokémon couples.**

* * *

Silver grimaced as he quickly shut off the radio. He ran a hand threw his red hair as he tried to forget the song altogether.

Silver and Gold.

Silver absolutely hated that song. First of all it reminded him of a certain golden eyed boy who Silver _defiantly_ should not have feelings for. The idiot was his rival for Arceus sake! Secondly, it made Silver think of Christmas.

Silver had always hated the holiday.

It wasn't because of the gifts, tree, food or people. No. Silver as actually found of getting gifts on Christmas. He also absolutely loved the warm food and he could tolerate the loud people.

What he hated was the fact that it over shadowed his birthday.

In the hustle and bustle of getting presents for others he was always forgotten. He had no family to remember, seeing as they pretty much abandoned him. He had no one to turn to.

Except for _**him**_.

Whenever he showed up with Crystal to drag Silver to some stupid Christmas party, he would always hand Silver a small present. It was never anything flashy. Just a simple box wrapped in brown paper.

Silver acted as if it was nothing, but inside, it made his heart swell. As they say, it's the thought that counts, and Silver found this particularly true. Someone cared, and for Silver that was enough.

A short knock on the door pulled Silver from his thoughts of presents and _him. _When Silver opened the door to his small house in Viridian city, he was met with the sight of Crystal and Gold.

Crystal was wearing her extremely cold looking shorts as always. She also had on an ugly brown knitted sweater that had a slightly distorted image of a Snover on it. To top it off she had on a pair of fake antlers on the top of her head, making her look like a total idiot in Silvers mind.

Gold, on the other hand, was dressed just as he usually was. He had that cocky look in his golden eyes that made Silver want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. _KISS?!_ Silver thought indignantly. _Since when did I want to kiss him?! _

They both flashed Silver a pleading smile that could have cured cancer. Silver gave them a smile back, right as he slammed the door in their faces.

_Oh, I feel really good about my life right now._

"I told you he would do that if you came dressed like _that!" _ Gold's cocky voice drifted through Silver's closed door.

"Oh come on. I thought he would find it funny." Crystal replied quickly, with a hint of agitation.

A few minutes of silence followed before Crystal resumed knocking on the door.

"Come on Silver! All of the other Dex holders are waiting! The Christmas party is just at Green's gym. Let's go!"

Silver sighed, leaning up against the door before opening it. He gave both of his so-called-friends a dead-pan look.

"No."

Just as he was about to slam the door again, Gold wedged his foot in-between the door and frame. Silver sighed again. He glanced at Gold, expectantly.

_Where is the present? Did he forget?_

Silver glared at Gold's hands. He wasn't holding anything and he didn't have his bag with him. Silver's heart cracked.

_Even he forgot…_

Gold seemed to notice Silver's expression and flashed him a dazzling smile. It was like Gold was reassuring Silver of something.

Silver closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

_Why do I put up with them?_

"Fine." Silver finally said. Crystal cheered and Gold smiled again. Silver's two friends then took both of his hands, much to Silver's surprise. He immediately ripped his hands away from their grip.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked more suprise than anger in his voice.

Crystal smiled.

"We're just getting into the Christmas spirit. Don't be such a Grinch!" She replied, smiling as she did so.

Silver glared at her, refusing to take their hands again. The two shrugged to each other but continued towards Green's gym.

It soon began to snow, making Silver's mood even worse. He just wanted to go home, eat romen, Watch T.V with Sneazel, and then go to bed. But _no!_ He had to be here with the two must annoying people in the world, one of which he had a crush on, in the freezing cold.

After a few seconds, Silver glanced up from the ground. He was standing alone infront of the gym. The other two had already entered, leaving Silver to stand in the cold.

Silver looked in through the sliding glass door. Everything was dark.

_Great. Now what are they doing?_

Silver took a few tentative steps into the pitch black gym. He fumbled around for a minute, looking for a light switch. He eventually found one and flipped it on.

**SURPRISE!**

Silver's eyes widened. The entire Gym was decorated with red and silver streamers. All of the other Dex holders where there, each one smiling (Except Red who had a blank expression on his face as always) and they all had small party hats on.

Gold burst out of the crowd of people to stand in front of Silver.

"Happy Birthday!" He said, golden eyes glittering with joy and mischief.

Silver continued to stare at the sight before him, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Gold's smile fell.

"D-don't you like it?"

"Like it?" Silver asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Gold, this… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Gold's smile returned full force. "You're welcome! Now come on! It's time to dance!"

Silver's eyes widened again, but this time in fear.

"Dance?!" He repeated, unsure of what to do.

"Yep!" The other boy replied, taking Silver's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Silver blushed as he did so. His crush was holding his hand!

Gold took Silver's other hand and the two began to dance slowly. Slowly but surely the two waltzed their way into a corner, and while the others weren't watching they kissed.

Silver recognized the song that had just come on and smiled. _It is so fitting_ he thought as he once again locked lips with the Golden eyed boy.

Silver and Gold.

* * *

**A/N Yep! Did this a few days before Silver's B-day. I thought he deserved it.**

**Review?**


End file.
